


Relaxing Night In

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You had a rough day and Maria cheers her up





	Relaxing Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were having a really bad day. Well that was an understatement, you were having a pretty rough day. You were late to work that morning which caused your boss to yell at you for being late. Even though that was your first time being late the whole time you’ve been working at your job. Then on your break you decide to go to this coffee shop not too far from your work. When you got your favorite drink you turned to leave when you bumped into something, causing your drink to go all over you and the other person. Then right before you were about to head home it started to rain. Not light rain but pouring rain. You checked the weather that morning and it said nothing about rain so you didn’t bring your umbrella.

You just wanted to go home. You hoped that your girlfriend was home. Maria hasn’t been home for a few days since she’s doing things for SHIELD. You really missed her and you could really use one of her hugs right now. 

When you got home and you didn’t see Maria, you frowned. You would just have to wait to see her. You went into the bedroom you shared with your girlfriend and got ready to take a much needed shower. Once you got out of the shower you changed into some comfy pajamas. You let out a sigh. The shower had definitely helped you relax a little bit. You still wished Maria was there with you.

You walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. You started to make some of your favorite tea, you hoped it would help you relax a little more. As you were making your tea, you heard the front door open.

“(Y/N)?” It was Maria. “I’m home!”

You immediately smiled and run towards her voice. When you got to her you wrapped your arms around her, you hid your face in her neck and let out a sigh of relief when you felt her arms around you.

“I missed you too babe.” She chuckled.

You pulled away from her neck and gave her a much needed kiss. You hoped the kiss told her how much you missed her and how much you loved her. And by the way she was smiling when you pulled away, you knew that she knew.

But once she got a good look at you, her smile fell. “You had a rough day, didn’t you?” She raised her hand up and placed it your cheek, she started to gently rub her thumb over your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned into her touch. You’re really not surprised that she could tell you had a rough day. She always had a way of knowing. 

Maria grabbed your hand and made her way into the living room. She sat you down on the couch, she then placed a kiss on your forehead before she took out her phone and started making a phone call. You were about to ask her what she was doing but she started ordering food from your favorite take out place. You knew what she was doing.

When she got off the phone she leaned down and gave you another kiss. She told you that she was going to change out of her SHIELD uniform and that she would be right back. When she walked back into the living room she sat next to you and pulled you into her arms.

“Baby, you didn’t have to do that. I’m honestly feeling better now that you’re home.” You look over at her.

She gives you a loving smile. “Sweetheart, you had a rough day. You deserve a relaxing night. So tonight we’re going to eat your favorite food and watch whatever you want until we both fall asleep.”

“You’re the best, you know that?” You smile and give her a kiss. You don’t know what you would do without her. You don’t know what you did to deserve her. “I love you so much.”

Maria holds you close, she kisses your cheek. “I love you too (Y/N).”


End file.
